


"Thank you so much"

by Confused_Attempts



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: 3+1, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anyways, Fluff and Angst, He's not the most adept fighter without his alchemy but, Hurt/Comfort, I, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll die probably, M/M, Not Beta Read, Varian can also take care of himself-, let Varian have villainous tendencies 2020, rated teen for curses lol, time line? who she? never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Attempts/pseuds/Confused_Attempts
Summary: The three times Varian's Villainous tendencies spooked his friends. Then the one time, that they asked him about them.
Relationships: Hugo & Nuru & Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Nuru & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Varian & Yong (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	"Thank you so much"

\

The first time it happened, it was a fairly normal morning, cloudy but not a hint of rain in sight, a pleasant breeze rustling the nearby trees. You know the days where you just know in your very bones that something is going to go wrong? This was not one of those days, it was the furthest thing from one of those days. But as Hugo would like to remind you, nothing ever goes their way. Along their journey Hugo had quickly come to accept that Varian, for his endless trust and kindness, which Hugo still had a love hate relationship with. That Varian was a little strange, nothing world ending, or even that deal breaking, but it was there. So he was sorta startled to hear Varian laugh, and not just any laugh, not even his soft nervous chuckle that Hugo had come to connect with Varian’s unease. It was a full blown, menacing laugh that made Hugo’s hair stand on end. His brain raced to see what the younger was planning, when he noticed that Varian was holding a brown liquid in a clear cup. What was it? Poison? Acid? Some deadly concoction of both? Hugo’s confusion only increased when the other drank it. Was it some strengthening potion? He couldn’t think of anything that it co-

“Oh! Hey Hugo, Didn’t see you there” Varian had noticed him, Hugo was dead. Wasn’t he supposed to be some excellent thief, had he not stolen the fire totem right under the others nose. Who was he really, he had literally introduced himself as “Hugo the Human”. Hugo was actually dead, at least all of his possessions would go to Oliva, maybe he was fine with dying if it was at the hands of the cut- “Hugo, you okay over there” Varian’s voice caught him off guard, shouldn’t he be dead? Why was Varian expressing concern?

“Yeah” Hugo paused, his brain was trying to reboot, his mouth seeming to shut down as he stared down the boy with the concoction of doom “what are you drinking.” OH Hugo was dead now, he asked what the thing was, that’s like a great way to be silenced. God damn it, at least he would die doing something he loved. Running his mouth. 

“It's hot chocolate, want some?” -and Varian had broken Hugo’s brain once again. Hot Chocolate? Just Hot chocolate, all that drama, over hot chocolate? He was thinking that he was going to die, over hot chocolate. God Hugo needed to reevaluate his life choices. Why was he here again, why had he joined this group of losers? 

OH RIGHT TO BETRAY THEM. He forgot about that part, di-did Hugo actually want to betray them? Oh god he was screwed, he didn’t really want to betray them, he di- “Hugo, you didn’t answer me” Varian’s voice cut through his inner noise, the other boy was now sitting with his feet up on the nearby table that had been set up. He looked relaxed, and way too impossibly calm. What was that evil laugh? Where did he learn how to do that and why? Distantly Hugo found the laugh absolutely adorable, however he refused to think about that right now. 

“No, I don’t”

“Ah, Your loss then.” 

\---------------------

The second time it happened Varian had left the camp to do something, leaving Hugo, Naru, and Yong alone with the exception Prometheus and Oliva of course. But still, they were pretty much alone. The sky had darkened and shifted, glittering stars that Naru was happily distracted watching. Stars that covered the vast open space, however it didn’t last long. Soon a blanket of fog soon rolled in, leaving their visibility low. If they were jumping at every sound in the night no one mentioned it, the air tasted of oppression, fear, and to make matters worse Naru had spotted glowing eyes in the distance, and they were coming towards the group, slowly and deliberate, the eyes were confidant in their movements and the group was terrified. 

A loud crash startled the group echoing throughout the space temporarily catching the attention of the group, before they turned back towards the eyes, which of course was closer again, their form vastly easier to see, they were lanky, but not tall, and their eyes glowed a toxic and terrifying green noticeable from miles away. Yong spoke up first, his voice shaking slightly as they watched the figure inch closer and closer. “I would say we should go, but Varian.” 

“Varian can handle himself, I don’t know if we can handle whatever that thing is.” Stated Hugo, he was according to himself, of course, leader when Varian is away. Also Varian could handle himself. In Fact after the Hot Chocolate incident™ Hugo would say that there might be more to Varian than he lets on. 

Naru glared at him, she picked up Varian’s staff, which he left behind with the group, for a reason that eluded them currently, but knowing Varian, he probably just forgot it. “We can’t just leave Varian, the fog is probably already making it hard for him to find us already.” She lifted the staff towards the eyes, clearly on guard. 

The thing just got closer and closer, when finally it was at their encampment to their surprise it spoke “Hugo, Naru, and Yong,” the figure made a movement, lifting what Hugo realized was a mask up and off their face “Oh thank fuck, I’ve been looking for you guys!” There stood Varian, his voice was brimming with excitement, and he spoke up again “Ah! Thanks for keeping my staff safe, I forgot it” He moved to sit down, Ruddiger chittering away on his shoulder. The rest of the group looked at each other with confusion evident on their faces.

“Uh, hey Varian? What's with the mask?” Naru shifted on her feet clearly trying to calm down from the terror Varian had unknowingly put them through. 

“Hm, OH! It helps me see in the dark and fog, I invented it a while ago, as you know I left my staff here so I had to use something else for light, and to see. I’m extremely glad I packed to be honest.” Varian's explanation was once again way too calm Hugo's tastes.

“Varian”

“Hmm”

“Can you warn us next time you're planning on breaking that thing out”

\---------------------

The third time it happened, Yong, Naru and Hugo had decided already that Varian was either intentionally trying to freak them out, OR was somehow inherently villainous. Which to be honest depending on what that could mean for them, might be worse. So when they came back to camp after a short trip into town, to find Varian missing (his mask thankfully still at the camp) they were a little concerned to say the least. (Mostly due to his habit of being kidnapped.) Yong was the one who found the note, simple and short, it explained that Varian had left camp to follow the trail into the woods a little bit. As well as asking them to go and find him if he wasn’t back by the time they got there. 

So off into the woods they went, and surprise, surprise, the woods were Fucking creepy. Fog had once again rolled in which caused Hugo to curse fog and all that it stood for. Which wasn’t much, given that it was fog. 

It was a good long while before they entered a clearing, old rusted metal bars scattered haphazardly around the ground, jetting out at broken and strange angles. Like a building that once stood had been completely destroyed sans them. However the strangest part was the swivel chair that stood upright in the middle, fog making it seem like a far off and broken entity, in the fog they could see no other path out of the clearing, just the entrance. So having no other option they approached the chair to get a better look around, it being in the near middle of the decayed structure. 

Then the chair turned, squeaking as it went, a loud hollow sound that assaulted the ears and mind. The figure in the chair was smaller, an animal sat gently in its lap as the figure softly stroked it. “So you’re finally here” it spoke its voice even and chill.

“Varian! We were looking for you!” Yong, who seemed nearly immune to the slight chill, and fear in the air, bolted over. Varian stood up, ruddiger clamoring into his shoulder in a move that almost felt practiced. 

“Isn’t this place cool, I mean look at this chair, it swivels!” Varian stated like it was an explanation for why out of all the places he could be he was here. In this fog infested clearing, sitting in a chair that probably shouldn’t be here. Naru mentally marked this down as another time Varian seemed to be drawn to villain stereotypes. Hugo having told and retold the coffee incident ™ (Which to be honest Naru felt might be slightly exaggerated.) To Naru and Yong energetically explaining how Varian might have some secret plot. However that didn’t matter right now as they would have to navigate back out of the woods. Which being the navigator, would be her job.

\---------------------

It was about a year later, a lot more incidents, and after a lot of growing, that the group finally asked Varian about it. Hugo having decided that well he loved his boyfriend and respected his privacy, that there was probably some sort of story there, if he was pressing Varian could always turn them down. 

“Hey Goggles, love of my life, Blue stripes, what exactly is with the slight villainy?” With that question the whole gang turned to Hugo and Varian, curiosity peaked in their eyes, as Varian blinked, clearly startled by the question.

“Slight Villainy? I haven’t committed any recent crimes-?” 

“You know, sometimes you laugh maniacally, or have extremely dramatic and scary entrances” Naru spoke up next, the interest of this topic clearly peaking in her voice. However it was Varian’s reaction that caught people's attention, his face turned red, and he buried it in his hands. 

“Do I really still do that?” He took a little while to speak, when he did his voice was hesitant, and he spoke quietly. When he looked up to see the nods of his friends he sighed, deep and reluctant, clearly resigned “Did I ever tell you guys my past?” 

“I don’t think so? I mean we have always known that you were the royal engineer for Corona before the library bu-” Yong spoke up next, the now 14 year old clearly thinking back on it, surprisingly quiet, as he glanced back at his mentor. 

“Ugh- I mean I would rather tell you, then you see it on some old wanted poster but. It’s not something I like talking about, I made a lot of mistakes, and seriously hurt some people, but-” He paused for a second “-You guys deserve to know, your my family after all” He shifted, leaning onto Hugo “It started when I was 14, black rocks started appearing across Corona, they were looking for Rapunzel, we didn’t know that at the time of course. However they destroyed everything in their path, such as my town.” 

“I heard about that, it was years after of course as Corona keeps a tight lid on that stuff, but I don’t understand how that could cause someone like you to gain villainous habits” 

“Well, I wasn’t finished, I had started to experiment on them. I wanted a solution, you know, I figured that if I found something that fixed the problem. Then maybe just maybe my dad would be proud of me. However the solution that ended up reacting did something, much, much worse.” At this point Varian seemed on the edge of tears, with Hugo softly trying to comfort him, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. 

Varian started up again his voice sounding more and more hollow as he spoke “It created an amber, and due to a fight between me and my dad, it ended up encasing him after he saved me from it. In a panic I braved a blizzard to get help from Rapunzel who recently became my first friend, she promised me that we would figure out the rocks together, but she couldn’t help me then” 

“By the stars” 

“When I got back my father was fully encased, and nothing could break that amber. However things were only getting worse, after my visit to the castle a rumor spread that I had attacked her. On top of that some of the king's men started to appear around the remains of my Village. They were trying to keep me there, so I wouldn’t spread the knowledge of the rocks. The king was keeping it under wraps, from his own citizens. Even if I tried to get help from elsewhere the rumor turned people against me-” His voice caught. 

“-So I figured I would give them a villain. If that's what they wanted. I stole the sundrop, I committed high treason, drugged the castle with a truth serum. Kidnapped and nearly killed the queen, all because I wanted revenge and I thought that Rapunzel could break the amber. I wanted them to see how sorry they would be for turning their back on me and my dad, I hurt people. Not only that but I turned Ruddiger into a monster at one point. I’m a despicable human being, and nothing I’ll ever do will make up for it, but damn I’ve tried. I’m so so sorry. You probably hate me. That's not it either I-” With that Varian finally broke down, only to be wrapped in a hug by Hugo, which was soon joined by Naru and Yong. 

“Hey! We still love you! You’re my big brother, and you said you’ve worked to better yourself! I always knew I could look up to you, and the fact that you’ve worked so hard to improve yourself, just shows how right I was!” Yong's voice was sorta muffled by the hug, but it was loud, “besides who else would teach me how to explode so many things!” 

“When I first joined you guys, I was constantly worried about my responsibility, it’s all I knew. However I so deeply wanted to adventure and learn. I wanted to be able to enjoy my life, I have learned so much from you. If you honestly think I could ever hate you, then you are more wrong than the universe is expansive.” Naru squeezed the hug a little tighter, slightly ruffling Varian’s hair with a playful hand. 

Of course Hugo spoke lastly, his voice was softer than Yong’s and Naru’s “Varian, I will always love you, more than you can ever know. It would be majorly hypocritical for me to hate you over this. After you’ve reached out your hand to me time and time again, that's not even mentioning how much I love you being slightly evil at times. It’s honestly adorabl-” Varian softly elbowed him at that, a slight laugh echoed in the air, quiet, sure but it was there.  
“Thank you so much”

**Author's Note:**

> AKsjdkjdsah this took way way too long due to procrastination so OOF, jeez I need to write more. Anyhow feedback is much welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
